


Summer Evenings

by Featherfur



Series: Seasons Change But My Love For You Never Does [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, M/M, Summer, doesn't affect anything, my incessant need for Shinsuke to be a major dog person, only at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Featherfur/pseuds/Featherfur
Summary: The summer is a constant heat under Shinsuke's skin, from the sun beating down on him to the warmth of his lover at home. Even when Aran is gone for months visiting Ushijima in Poland, Shinsuke's always waiting at home to welcome him back.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran
Series: Seasons Change But My Love For You Never Does [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876720
Comments: 5
Kudos: 113





	Summer Evenings

The summer sun beat down the rice fields endlessly. It was quickly approaching the hottest point in the day and sweat had been trickling down Shinsuke’s neck for hours now as he finished pulling out the final weeds in his field. The water lapped at his boots but he ignored it to stretch his back, relief flooding through him minutely as it cracked.

He looked over the green field, eyeing the bird circling before he recognized it as a hawk. A soft hum came from his throat as his eyes slid over to the house rising up behind the rice paddies. He could see someone moving around on the porch and he couldn’t, wouldn’t, push down the smile that almost made his cheeks hurt.

It was about time he got home.

“I was worried you’d died in the field, normally you’re in the house before now.” Aran’s voice was like water, refreshing and completely necessary to keep Shinsuke alive. Shinsuke rolled his eyes at him anyways, though the smile didn’t leave his face for a moment.

“It’s not that hot, Aran-kun, you’ve just been spoiled being out of the country.” Shinsuke teased, humming when Aran huffed in response. “I’m glad you’re finally home, I was worried Ushijima-san was going to keep you and convince you to move to Poland with him.”

The laugh that came from Aran made Shinsuke’s chest flood with warmth. Already Aran was reaching out towards him, fingers easily sliding over Shinsuke’s hip to tug him closer. They settled there, thumbs slowly stroking over the curve of his hip, uncaring of the cloth between them. Shinsuke shivered, the weeks of missing the familiar hands on his skin catching up to him with the almost teasing affection.

“Nah,” Aran tilted his head down and leaned in closer, “I’m always gonna be right here with you.”

“I’m all sweaty and covered in mud.” Shinsuke warned but he didn’t step back, just lifted his head in response to make it a little easier.

“I don’t care.” Aran’s lips met his and Shinsuke had to fight the smile forcing itself on him to kiss back.

It only took a second to realize Aran was having the same problem and Shinsuke laughed. Bright and clear, he laughed as he reached his arms up to wrap around Aran’s neck. The strong hands tightened on his waist and he was being lifted up with such ease it sent a shudder through him.

Shinsuke’s legs wrapped around Aran’s waist as one strong arm moved to hold him up, the other cupping his cheek. He leaned into the touch, letting himself be led into kiss after kiss. The hand slid back, gently carding through his hair and Shinsuke barely noticed his hat being stolen until the brim rubbed against his own head.

He leaned back, watching in amusement as Aran settled the hat on his own head. Aran gave him a lopsided grin, the hat barely managing to stay on.

“You’re right, you are sweaty.” He teased, shifting the arm under Shinsuke. “And very muddy, can’t believe you’re climbin’ all over me when you need a shower.”

“Y’know Aran-kun, just ‘cause you’re a big shot volleyball player doesn’t mean you’re funny.” Shinsuke said, keeping his face completely neutral and unamused but Aran didn’t seem to mind.

“Uhuh, sure it doesn’t… Brought you something from Poland.” Aran said airily but Shinsuke relented on his teasing in case there was a chance Aran would keep it from him, stealing another kiss instead.

It was ridiculous how a single kiss could make him feel but Shinsuke had long since learned not to pay attention to trying to logic out emotions. Aran had tried to work that into him for three years in highschool but had only managed it in the last two years. Shinsuke finally figured out how to just accept them at midnight on New Years. When the dim lights of the festival lit up Aran’s nervous face, a question in his eyes as he pressed their foreheads together. When Shinsuke realized he just wanted to kiss him and keep him by his side for however long they lived.

“Is it a dog?” Shinsuke asked instead of rambling about how much he wanted to kiss him again, preferably for the rest of the day.

“Wha- No. Shin, I am  _ not  _ going to bring you a puppy across the atlantic!” Aran groaned, the long time argument making him roll his eyes. Shinsuke insisted they could never have enough dogs, Aran insisted he wouldn’t be able to survive if Shinsuke got as many dogs as he wanted.

“It was worth asking.” Shinsuke shrugged, a grin creeping the edges of his lips up at Aran’s grumbled words.

“It is not… We can  _ think _ about getting a dog after the harvest is done. When we both have time to actually raise an animal together.” Aran said after a minute, pressing a feather soft kiss to Shinsuke’s nose when he stared at him in surprise. He didn’t think he’d actually manage to wrangle a dog out of Aran.

Shinsuke knew they both worked too much to raise a dog separately, but together it was more than feasible… Unless Aran abandoned him for Poland again.

“Are you being serious or do you just want me to go take a shower?” Shinsuke asked suspiciously, watching the corners of Aran’s mouth twitch as he tried to hold back his laugh. “ _ Aran _ .”

“I’m not…” He snorted, spinning once and Shinsuke was pulled into another series of kisses he didn’t want to ever end. “I’m not even going to answer you, you’re being ridiculous.”

Shinsuke wanted to complain about being put down. He’d survived a month and a half without being able to see his boyfriend, he’d more than earned being held for a little longer. Complaining, however, was Aran’s job because it was Shinsuke’s job to keep him on his toes for his own amusement.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Shinsuke did in fact know what he was talking about, but no matter what his old teammates thought Shinsuke had a never ending urge for mild chaos. He wasn’t going to stop that now, or ever.

Especially not when Aran’s face softened with adoration when he realized Shinsuke was teasing. When the fingers would gentle, like Aran was holding something endlessly precious. He would step closer to tilt Shinsuke’s head up until their foreheads pressed together. Looking into each other’s eyes and slowly sliding shut to bask in the moment of being together.

Like he was doing right now.

“Go take a shower, I’ll have your surprise ready when you’re done.” Aran murmured and Shinsuke hummed. For a moment he didn’t move, letting his head slip from Aran’s to rest on his shoulder instead. Strong arms wrapped around his back, holding him steady.

“I missed you.”

“I know, Shin. I missed you too… You’re going to start getting itchy when that mud finishes drying, go shower. I’ll be right here.” Aran promised, lips brushing against Shinsuke’s hair. It still took another minute before Shinsuke was ready to let go of him, pulling away and tugging both of them into the house before letting his hand drop and wandering off to the bathroom on his own.

The house was cooling when he returned, a welcome relief from the sweltering heat outside. The buzz of the air conditioner was as familiar as it was loud and Shinsuke thought about getting a new one before tossing the thought away. He could last a few more summers with a loud AC, as long as it still worked.

He stepped into the living room only to freeze when he found Aran sitting on top of a blanket in the center of the room. A small blue and white wrapped box was tucked against his hip and Shinsuke’s eyes were immediately drawn to it before he realized it was a picnic set up. A rather cute wicker basket sat in the middle with a small plate of tofu burgers ready to be eaten.

“Did you make tofu burgers?” Shinsuke asked, sniffing the air and moving towards his boyfriend.

“Well, last time I let you cook them they were inedible but they’re your favorite so…” Aran shrugged and Shinsuke held himself back from reminding Aran that it was  _ his _ fault Shinsuke had been distracted in the middle of cooking.

“A picnic?” Shinsuke said instead, moving to take the empty spot beside Aran. Two cups of fresh tea sat on the coffee table in front of them, soft music trickling in from the tv speakers and Shinsuke felt like every ounce of stress and strain was draining out of him.

“You promised me a picnic when spring came, and then I ended up leaving the country so I figured I’d make it up to ya. It’s also way too hot to go to a park, I don’t care what ya say.” Aran reached up to scratch the back of his neck, the barest hint of a blush darkening his cheeks.

“... You’re cute.” Shinsuke cooed, lips twitching as a blush started to grow. 

“You’re harassing me, and I don’t appreciate it.” Aran shot back, but he leaned in to kiss him anyways. Shinsuke let him, before shifting and crawling his way onto Aran’s lap.

“You having fun there?” Aran asked dryly, but his left arm slid around Shinsuke’s waist, holding him close as he gently nuzzled at the back of his neck.

“I missed you.” Shinsuke repeated and Aran’s lips slid over his neck in a featherlight kiss.

“I know, but I’m here now.”

“Mm…” Shinsuke turned to move the plate of burgers to the floor, digging through to see what else he got.

“And you have the audacity to call me impatient.” Aran grumbled to himself, pressing soft kisses to his neck.

Shinsuke just hummed, shrugging as another smile started to grow back on his lips. It wasn’t new, not now. Aran had that effect on him and Shinsuke never wanted it to end. A few more items were left in the basket, including a small container of ice cream that Shinsuke immediately snagged and a small letter.

Aran tugged it from his hands the moment it appeared out of the basket.

“You can read that later…” Aran’s cheeks were dark with another blush and Shinsuke  _ needed _ to know what was in that letter. He relaxed for a second before snapping forward, grabbing at it but Aran’s arms were too long and Shinsuke refused to get off of his lap.

“What did you write?”

“Something I’m embarrassed about, you can read it after I’m dead.” 

“So tonight after dinner?” Shinsuke asked, more than a little amused.

“.... Yeah.” Aran nodded, trying to distract him with another kiss. It didn’t quite work but Shinsuke let him have it, rubbing their noses together before turning back around to pop the top off of the ice cream.

“Shin, that’s dessert, I made tofu burgers.” Aran whined, aggressively nuzzling into his shoulder.

“It’s hot.” Is all Shinsuke said around the spoon in his mouth. He scooped a much smaller bite as Aran whined, and started to complain about Shinsuke’s teasing, and plopped it on Aran’s nose, keeping his features flat at Aran’s gasp.

“Oops.” Shinsuke said, the slightest curve of a smirk growing on his lips. “Let me clean that up.”

“Do  _ not _ lick my face, Shinsuke, it is way too hot in this house to even  _ think _ about sex.” Aran scrunched up his nose, pulling away as far as the arms around Shinsuke’s waist would let him.

“Who said anything about sex, I’m just trying to be helpful.” Shinsuke said innocently, he was well aware he’d ruined any sense of innocence in Aran’s eyes but that didn’t mean he wasn’t planning on spending the rest of his life pulling the sweet card.

“You are so beyond full of it, I swear, open your present will ya?” Aran grabbed the white and blue box and shoved it between them, waiting for Shinsuke to put the ice cream down and take it.

“Is it a di-”

“If you finish that sentence, I am going back to Poland and I’m marrying Ushijima.” Aran said dryly, looking exasperated and fond as he nuzzled his cheek. He pressed Shinsuke’s back against his chest to look over his shoulder and despite the heat Shinsuke felt so at  _ home _ , he would have been fine with Aran being his present.

Shinsuke rolled his eyes, tugging the ribbon off the box and quickly tearing it open. A neon light up purple collar met his gaze before he realized that there was something else under it. He dug his fingers under the white paper and flipped it over to reveal a picture of a border collie.

“Aran, are you bullying me?” Shinsuke eyed him before the silver of the dog tag caught his eye. 

_ Due August 11th, first pick of the litter. _

“You said you didn’t get me a dog.” Was all Shinsuke could say as he realized what he was looking at.

“I didn’t. The puppy won’t be ready till November, right after your harvest is done and right before I’m going to training every day.” Aran was smirking this time and Shinsuke put the collar and photo back, making sure the ice cream was safe. Then he twisted around in Aran’s lap and pushed him backwards until he fell on the blanket, kissing him.

He tossed aside Aran’s complaint from earlier as Aran kissed back, familiar hands already sliding under Shinsuke’s shirt.

Shinsuke didn’t think he could ever properly say what he felt for Aran. It was more than just the love he’d been told about. This was his partner, in everything, Aran was his home.

“What about kids?”

“Dog first Shin!” Aran’s exasperation just made him laugh as he was kissed again and again and again, memorizing the feel of Aran under him and tossing away the memory to learn it all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Follow me on Twitter @WatacchiShinji  
> I'd love to talk about more Arankita with ya!


End file.
